


there's a story on the inside of this bottle

by SocialBarden



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Arguing, Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Gen, I took a lot of creative liberties with this one, I'm Sorry, Well only one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBarden/pseuds/SocialBarden
Summary: Caitlyn and Vi stakeout a bar to get information on a criminal mastermind, Urgot.
Kudos: 2





	there's a story on the inside of this bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I know little to nothing about these characters, one of my friends suggested I make a League of Legends fanfiction and I said, and I quote "why not". Title from "Dear Maria, Count Me In" by All Time Low. Can you tell I like using song lyrics for my titles?

Caitlyn opened the door to the bar with her partner, Vi in tow. They were detectives for Piltover, and took their jobs seriously. Caitlyn solving the crimes and Vi doing the dirty work, they were a perfect pair. They covered each other’s weaknesses and made their strengths better. The only problem is they hated each other. As Vi was an ex-criminal that was caught by Caitlyn, things were pretty heated between them. Vi always wanted to go in and catch the criminal, while Caitlyn always needed a plan. Somehow they had risen to the top of the police force together, yet always ended up fighting on missions. Today’s was a stakeout at a shifty bar, to retrieve information on Urgot, a criminal mastermind. They sat down in a booth and Vi ordered them drinks as Caitlyn looked around the bar.  
“Drinking on the job is the worst decision you’ve ever had.”  
“And yours is not drinking. You’ve got that stick pretty far up your ass, Cay.”  
“Caitlyn, Vi.”  
“See? Stick up the ass.” Caitlyn rolled her eyes and continued scanning the bar. There was no sign of Urgot or any of his minions, until she saw a lime green handkerchief in the pocket of a generic businessman talking to a tattooed man across the room. She nodded her head towards them and Vi’s eyes grew in understanding. They received their drinks and looked away as Caitlyn’s head began to spin with plans. Vi cracked her knuckles and got up to move.  
“Don’t you dare.”  
“What’s your plan now, richie?”  
“Caitlyn, and I’m thinking we get him in an alley outside.”  
“How are we gonna get them outside? Challenge him to a fight or some shit?”  
“We wait until they leave and follow them. He leads us to Urgot’s base or we get him alone and arrest him.” Vi sat back down and took a sip of her drink.  
“Fine.” They sat in silence for about half an hour before the businessman left some money on the table and started to head to the door. Caitlyn did the same as Vi walked a bit ahead of her. The man looked over his shoulder to see Vi getting closer as Caitlyn walked out of the bar. He began to run faster, and Vi picked up her pace. Caitlyn began to run to catch up to Vi and stop her. The man turned a corner into an alley as Vi ran faster. The next thing Caitlyn saw was Vi jump to the side as the man drove out of the alley on a motorcycle. Caitlyn walked up to Vi as she rubbed her side.  
“What were you thinking? We could’ve gotten him if you didn’t run in!”  
“He was going to the motorcycle anyway! What’re you so pissy about?”  
“We could have gotten close enough to-”  
“To what, asshat? You and your plans are too complicated for me, why can’t we do things my way for once?!”  
“Because your way is reckless and stupid! How are we gonna catch any criminals without any plan?!”  
“How are we gonna catch any criminals if we take too long to think up a plan?!” A silence fell over the two women as they looked each other in the eyes.  
“You know what?” said Caitlyn, “How about we have a truce? My plans will include more opportunities for quick thinking and action, if you agree to listen to them and cooperate.” Vi looked off into the distance, thinking about the deal.  
“If you let me call you nicknames, it’s a deal.” Vi reached out her hand as Caitlyn scoffed.  
“Fine, but nothing too out there.” Caitlyn grasped her hand and shook it.  
“Alrighty richie.” Caitlyn rolled her eyes as they headed back to the station to report to their higher-ups.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A certain criminal mastermind walked over to a booth in a bar. It held two glasses, one full and another empty. Urgot smiled as he picked up the cash left on the table and stuffed it into his suit pocket. Officers Caitlyn and Vi were close on the trail, but not close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback heavily appreceated!


End file.
